Metroid X
by Geo Soul
Summary: Samus was put into an unconscious state after the destruction of Zebes, and during that time someone in the Galactic Federation did something that will change her future.


**Disclaimer: We no own Nintendo.**

 _ **-Metroid X-**_

* * *

The smell of smoke filled the room as an orange suited bounty hunter stared with disgust at the monster in front of her who gave a roar of supremacy, its exposed spiked brain glowing as she fired a laser from her mouth, knocking Samus over an edge.

 _'Damn it! I can't die now!'_ She thought as her suit was losing power fast. Mother Brain stomped closer and charged up a Blast when suddenly a lime green blur appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to her. _'T-The baby?'_ Samus thought as it dragged her up, sending its energy directly into her suit, restoring her to full power and max ammunition.

 _'My suit, it's getting recharged! H-How?'_ She thought when Mother Brain roared and fired at her. "No!" Samus cried out as the infant Metroid suddenly…let go…and Mother Brain released its most powerful laser towards them.

"NO!" Samus screamed in fear as the infant just floated there, the energy beam going right through it. It let out a loud screech as its entire body pulsated and grew. The infant slowly looked down at Samus, whose eyes were filling with tears, before it finally exploded into glowing sparks.

 _'I-It's dead.'_ She thought as the sparks fell down onto her suit which absorbed them and caused her cannon to glow. **_*Hyper Beam recovered*_** The suit's A.I. told her as a larger piece of the Baby, about the size of a marble, fell into her palm.

"No, t-this can't be happening." She spoke in shock as Mother Brain made her way towards Samus, who was now feeling an overpowering emotion; anger. She clutched the core in her hand with vigor as she felt her Cannon powering up.

 ** _*WARNING: CHARGE AT MAX POWER*_**

Samus ignored her computers voice as the cannon turned purple and the tip started to swell up with power and change to one similar to a flamethrowers end. "Mother…" Samus growled as Mother Brain charged her laser eye. "Time to DIE!" She yelled as she fired her laser and the two got into a beam struggle. Samus' laser started to falter as Mother Brains beam edged closer and closer to her. Samus dropped to her knees and started to get weak. _'No! No I can't die here!_ ' She thought in fear. _'Mama?'_ Her eyes widened as she heard a voice call out to her.

 _'Mama…you can…do it!'_ Samus narrowed her eyes as her crimson green fire like beam changed to a bright neon blue color. **_*Zero Point Laser activated*_** Samus roared as her cannon tore apart as the blast grew in strength and engulfed Mother Brain, disintegrating her entire skull, leaving only a flaming stump in its place.

Samus panted as her cannon crumbled to pieces, revealing her bare hand covered in third degree burns. But it didn't matter, not right now at the very least. **_*WARNING! PLANETARY DESTRUCTION EMINENT!*_** Her suit A.I. said while the entire planet shook. She clenched her hands tightly before turning around and running. _'There's no time to grieve now.'_ She thought as she entered a room full of trapped Etecoons and Dachoras. She grunted before releasing a bomb in the room, destroying a wall and allowing the animals to escape to their ship.

Samus busted through a hatch as she saw the planet was literally tearing itself apart. "I gotta get to my ship fast!" She said while panting. She spotted her ship amongst the fallen trees and opened the hatch and got in as fast as she could and started it up. She shot through the planets Ozone layer when Zebes finally exploded, the resulting shockwave and flaming debris hitting her ship and causing her to spin off course and fall back.

* * *

"Commander Malkovich! I'm picking up a distress signal outside of Zebes!"

"Samus I bet." He grunted under his breath as he walked to his commanding station. "Head towards the signal at once."

"Yes sir." K.G. said as he altered their ships course.

 ***Samus***

The bounty hunter struggled to stay conscious as she deactivated her power suit and tried to support her neck, the planets shockwaves nearly giving her a strong enough whiplash to snap it completely. "No! This can't be real! It can't be dead!" Samus cried silently, wanting dearly to believe that the baby's death didn't happen, she slowly drifted to unconsciousness with one final thought.

 _'At least…Ridley is finally…dead.'_

 ***Several days later***

"Commander, we're nearing the planet Zebes."

"Probe the area, Find the ship that sent the signal." Adam ordered as his team went to work. Suddenly, James Pierce froze. "Commander Malkovich…it's gone!" He said in shock as they all looked at him. "The ship?"

"No, I mean the PLANET!" James pulled up a camera monitoring outside so they were all able to see the floating debris that was once Zebes. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF IWATA?!"

"How did this happen?" Anthony Higgs said in a quiet voice of shock as his terminal lit up. "Commander, I have a lock on the ship."

"Contact it immediately."

"I can't. It looks like their coms system is down." He spoke as Maurice piloted the vessel. "We're 200 meters away."

 ***Later***

"Jesus Christ, the ship is a wreck." Lyle said as they floated next to the charred spacecraft. "Fire the docking beam and bring it in." Adam ordered. "Yes sir." Lyle saluted as he pressed a few buttons and pulled back a switch slowly, which fired off a large blue laser that pulled the burnt ship inside of their own. "Everyone report to the cargo hold immediately." Adam ordered. "For all we know it could've been a Space Pirate that we could get some answers from."

"Yes sir!" They all said in sync as they rose up, grabbed their weapons and followed him.

* * *

"Keep your guards up men, we don't know what to expect." Adam whispered into his comm as they silently moved through the brig and into the cargo hold containing the damaged ship. They shined their lights at the blackened craft as K.G. hacked into the lower hatches programming, opened it and crawled in.

"What happened here?" Anthony muttered as they all boarded it. "Commander, I'm picking up a heartbeat. 20 meters to the right."

"What's the source?"

"Unknown, but by the size I'd probably go for a full grown Zebesian or Human." K.G. spoke as they took a turn. "15 meters…10 meters…" K.G. then stopped. "Whatever it is, it's behind this door."

"Get ready for anything." Adam said as they readied their firearms and opened the door, shining their lights around the control room when looks of horror grew on their faces. "Contact a medic IMMEDIATELY!" Adam snapped loudly to his soldiers angrily. The Galactic Federation veteran heard his men leave as he stared at the mangled and broken body of Samus Aran.

"Pity…I'm still…alive." She smiled before coughing up blood. Her blue suit was practically torn to shreds and she was impaled multiple times by broken pipes and other pieces of metal. "God damn it Samus, how the hell did you do this to yourself?!" He asked in shock of her attitude. "I'd like to see you try and outrace a dying planet." She muttered under her breath. Adam could see clearly that she was struggling to stay awake as her head tilted back. "WHERE'S THAT FUCKING MEDIC?!" He yelled out to his crew as more Galactic Federation ships arrived at their location via hyper speed. "Stay with me Samus! You're gonna be alright!" He told her in a panicky voice as people ran to them.

 ***Later***

Adam watched as the medical team carried the bounty hunter away on a stretcher and sighed. He and K.G. had gone through what was left of her computers data logs and video recordings, revealing to them all that the entire planet, as well as the Space Pirates, had been destroyed by her, and that the Metroid species was now officially extinct. He released a sigh of sadness and wiped his tears away.

Samus gave a small groan as they took her into a medical room. "First get all the metal out of her body fast." He told them as they nodded before grabbing several devices and prepping her for surgery.

 ***3 hours later***

Adam looked behind a glass window and saw Samus lying down with hundreds of bandages and casts on her broken body and a metal neck brace on her. The remnants of her suit had been taken by several Chozo scientists for repairs while GF scientists were studying it, possibly trying to figure out how to copy the technology that was sacred to their species.

* * *

 _Samus slowly opened her eyes and found herself on her former home planet K-2L. She then heard laughter coming from what looked like a park, Samus ran towards it and saw a small child floating around. At first she thought it was a younger version of herself because they looked exactly like her, down to the mole on her chin. Samus froze as they said one word in a young male voice._

 ** _"Mama!"_**

 _Samus slowly turned to the child and she saw a difference between the two; his pupils were green, Metroid green to be specific. He floated down to her and hugged her leg tightly. "Samus, wake up."_

* * *

The intergalactic bounty hunter slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a blinding white light and a dry mouth. As her vision cleared up she saw she was in a hospital room when a nurse passed by, who gasped and ran to find someone. Several minutes passed by until a doctor entered. "Welcome back to the land of the living Ms. Aran." He spoke. "You gave the people who found you quite a scare, especially Commander Malkovitch." He saw Samus flinch at the mention of his name.

"How...how long was I out for?" She asked slowly. "Almost a year and a half. Your ship has been rebuilt and your Zero Suit repaired. You should be stable enough to leave in a week or two." He said before leaving. Samus looked at her palm with sadness as she remembered her final battle.

 ***Several weeks later***

Samus entered her refurbished ship slowly, looking over her Zero Suit which was now sporting a color combination of cerulean and forest green. A man in a suit watched as she took off and walked into an elevator, heading to the lowest level possible. The doors opened and revealed a lab filled with locked doors and scientists walking around. "Dr. Yu, how is Specimen M doing?" He asked an Asian man who walked with him to the largest room which had a glass window near the top. "He's showing great distrust and fear towards the people studying him in his cage." The scientist said as his boss looked at the window and saw M. "We are quite amazed by his intellect. He has moments where he is smarter than the oldest Chozo in history when put in certain situations and he is only two years old, Admiral Smith."

Smith looked at the creature below him that was hiding in the shadows, the only thing visible of him was his long honey blonde hair. "What are his capabilities?" Smith asked. "While he is very small he possesses superhuman strength that is double the amount of force our Power Bombs give off. His speed is ungodly and his reflexes are perfect." Yu told him with a proud smile as a door slid up and a female scientist entered slowly with a plate of food. M moved back further into the shadows as she set it down and exited quickly.

"Come Admiral, we have several recordings of his feats." Yu said as he led the Galactic Federation leader to a laboratory. M slowly reached for the plate and quickly pulled it to him, he saw there was a note attached to it.

 _'You should not suffer in that place they call your home. -M.B.'_

M looked at the plate of ground meat and saw something thin inside it, he moved the food around until he found what it was; a security pass. _'I…I just have…to wait.'_ He thought before hiding the pass in a loose panel in the floor and devouring the meal, unaware that he would not be returning any time soon.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Dr. Bergman, you requested to see me?" Commander Adam Malkovitch asked the woman who exited the elevator. "Yes Commander, follow me please." She requested. Several minutes later they entered a room, Madeline locked the door and set a device down on the table before activating it, Adam recognized it as a disrupter made to disable any devices used to listen in on others conversations. "Commander, there are several things you need to know. Most of them are about Admiral John Smith." She said as she set a file labeled 'Project Rebirth' in front of him. She opened him and watched as his eyes widened, in front of him were pictures of alien creatures floating in tubes, some incomplete and others fit with cybernetic parts. "He's experimenting with Bio-Organic weapons?" Adam said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, but he is slowly moving his attention to his most recent creation. He had the project started when Samus Aran was recovered." She handed him a second file labeled 'Rebirth M'. Adam nearly dropped it when he saw its contents. "W-What is this?" He spoke while looking at a picture.

"That is M. He is a hybrid of Human and Metroid DNA." Dr. Bergman said with sorrow as he read the profile. "M is only a child and everyone else treats him as a monster because of his alien half. But I see him for what he really is; a sweet and innocent child."

Adam looked up at her. "Everyday, they experiment on him; torture him. They electrocute him, burn him and submerge him in liquid helium for hours, sometimes days." At this point she was crying. "Commander, I'm asking you to help him escape. If the Galactic Federation finds out about Smith's plans they will destroy M. He's special."

"How is he special?"

"…He has memories, memories from Zebes. He has described everything from the planet in perfect pictures, from the wildlife to the Space Pirates. And one of them…he started crying, saying he wanted his mama. I took a mental probe and used it on him, I saw his memories." She pulled out an orb and opened it, causing the room to change from an office to somewhere inside a factory of sorts. Both of them heard screeching and saw Mother Brain on all her glory, and right in front of her was Samus and the baby Metroid, who was taking her blasts. The room changed to a cavern where Samus was walking forward, when suddenly something on the ground shook and a tiny Metroid broke free, screeching adorably while floating around the bounty hunter. "Commander, what do these memories tell you?" Madeline asked as the orb closed. "That this 'M' is the Metroid that gave its life to save Samus." He responded with his eyes closed. "What do you need me to do?"

Madeline looked at him as he set the file back down. "The only ways for him to escape are through the vents or up the elevator. I managed to sneak him a security pass, he will probably go for it tonight. I want you to be there when he gets out, you will know where he is because I hid a transmitter in his food, when you get him go to your ship and fly as far away from the Galactic Federation as possible."

"And what do I do then?"

"Simple, he always cries himself to sleep because he is lonely, he doesn't feel the love he used to. My guess…give him to his mother, after all her DNA was used to complete what was missing of him."

* * *

Night had come across the Galactic Federation Headquarters, M reached for the loose panel and swiped the security pass. He moved to the only door and held the card up to a blue light.

 ***Access granted***

The light turned green as the door slid up. M looked around and smiled at the pitch black that surrounded him, he heard snoring and saw a sleeping guard who was holding a pistol with a silencer attached. M snatched the weapon and made his move, he was halfway to the elevator when an alarm went off. 'Crap!' He thought as the guard woke up and several large robots stomped out. "M! Return to your cell immediately or we will use force!" One said in a deep tone as M stood there, the red lights showing his hair covered head. He jumped on one of their heads and climbed onto the ceiling. He used the pistol to shoot out the alarm lights as he let out a screech, causing his own echolocation to show his path. He shot the elevator button and it instantly opened, M swung towards it as the robot mechs swung at him, he rolled inside as they started shooting the doors, unfortunately the doors closed on the bullets. M pressed a button and the elevator instantly shot up, a few seconds later it slowed down and the door opened, revealing M sprawled out on the floor resisting the urge to vomit. "M…My head is spinning." He groaned quietly when he realized someone was in front of him and aimed his weapon, pulling the trigger rapidly only to find out that it was out of ammo. _'Who only carries three bullets in a gun?!'_ He thought angrily before he was picked up and the man started running with him. "Relax kid, I'm getting you out of here." Adam said as he shortly made it to a docking station. He placed M in a seat while he struggled to move until he heard alarms going off. "Hold on to something kid!" Adam exclaimed as he shot out of the station like a bat out of hell, into the cold vacuum of outer space.

 ***Timeskip***

It has been several days since M had escaped his prison and Adam had seen his condition up close. His attire was a grey jumpsuit that basically gave him the look of a prisoner and he occasionally coughed up blood. There was also the fact that he was only 1 foot tall, so much damage had been caused by something so small and young. Adam activated his ships autopilot and walked past the sleeping child to a bulky machine. He slipped an envelope and note into it and flipped a switch, in a second they were gone. "I hope she gets it in time."


End file.
